Pokémon Legends - Book 1: Beginning of a Legend
by PokeWriters
Summary: A human from another universe appears. How will this change the path that Ash and his friends will take? (Aura, Smart, and Strong Ash) (Ash x OC: Katrina) (OC: Marth x Many Female Pokémon) temporary cover
_**Marth: Hey, this is Marth here. Me and Arkilos have been working on this story from a while. For those of you already following, this story was rewritten. We hope you enjoy the new prologue.**_

* * *

 _ **-Pokemon legends-**_

 _ **-Prologue-**_

 _ **-Arkilos and Marth-**_

* * *

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokémon. Just our OCs. Ownership to Pokemon goes to, Nintendo, Gamefreak, and the Pokemon Company International. Thank you for your time.

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly upon professor Oak's summer camp where seven year old Ash

Ketchum of Pallet town currently resides. "Remember Ash, always be on your best behavior. Remember to-"

Ash groaned, "Ya ok, mom you don't need to remind me every time!" Ash exclaimed before his mother could bring up the matter of his undergarments. As she often enjoyed doing.

With Ash set up at camp, his mother drove off. "Be careful, and have fun." She called from the window, before pulling out of parking lot. Ash then set off at a run towards the cafeteria, he was already close to running late.

Elsewhere, a lone girl was sitting in her wheelchair, a duffle bag in her lap. She desperately trying to catch some one's attention, however with little luck. "Uh- pardon could-" she traid as a black clothed boy with headphones on walked by without noticing or hearing her. With a sigh she thought, _"I hoped it would be different here."_ She ever noticed a blur running towards her. At least not until it was too late. In a matter of seconds, she found herself on the ground.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The girl stared down petrified, seldom had any one showed her kindness even through speech. Still looking to the ground she saw the contents of her book bag sprawled out. Tentatively she started picking up the books and papers. Though noticing that the boy did as well. She found herself looking up for the first time. Blushing lightly once again no one has ever dune anything nice for her since the day she was placed in the orphanage. She finds in front of her. a raven haired boy close to her own age maybe a month or two younger, with warm Amber eyes, red and yellow T shirt with and jeans shorts.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, from pallet town." The girl blushed again from her proximity to Ash.

"Oh- my name is Katrina Seville, from the Kalos region." She looked down nervously. "Could you get my wheelchair, I-" before she could finish her question, she found herself flustered in Ash's arms and shortly placed in her now upright wheel chair. However knowing that she will need to get a nurse at the center to look at the stumps of her legs.

"We should go to the Cafeteria." Ash said before he pushed her towards a large wooded lodge.

"Uh- I," she mumbled, but Ash couldn't hear her as they came close to the crowd gathered outside the cafeteria. ' _So much for the center.'_ She thought.

The cafeteria was soon filled with campers and staff, Ash and Katrina find seats at the end of a table where Katerina can have her wheelchair without problem. Now finally eating Ash had gotten food for Katerina.

"Hey, mind if I join you two?" They turn to see a person with a black shirt with a delta symbol where the left side is red, the right side is blue, and in the middle is white, as the crest. The clothes seem to be made out of dragon scales. He wears black gloves with the same crest as on the shirt. He has arm and leg warmers that have some sort of golden wheels on the front. His eyes are blood red with dragon-slitted pupils. His headphones allowed katerina to identify him as the boy who she tried asking for directions from.

"Sure." Ash said. Katrina looked hesitant and nervous, but nodded shyly. Being mostly unsure. Her low self esteem made her shy around new people, who she didn't know, but decided to give the boy a chance, wanting life to be different from before.

"Thanks, my name Marth." the boy said as he sat down on the opposite side of the two. "Can you two tell me a bit about yourselves?" he asked them. Katrina kept her gaze down tweaking her thumbs doing her best to avoid the gazes sent her way by other campers.

Ash replied with his usual smile, "My name is Ash, from pallet town, this is Katrina." Katerina looks up slightly at the mention of her name and gave a silent "Hi." Before much more could be said though a gray haired professor walked up to a podium in front of the tables where he began to speak.

"Hello and welcome all!" The man exclaimed. "My name is Professor Oak, together with you I hope to create a wonderful experience, but before I bore you any further, I must warn everyone of you here." Professor Oak's expression turns stale and serious, "Under no condition, are you to enter the forests around camp alone. Wild Pokemon, regardless of size or level, can be dangerous."

For the rest of the speech professor oak talked about the lessons and camp activates, Katrina seemed to be somewhat more relaxed with the attention on Professor Oak Ash observed, and Marth just listened to what the professor has to say.

After the speech everyone was divided into cabins. Boys on one side and girls on the other. Ash and Marth were all put into the same cabin. Being in a wheelchair, Katrina was placed in the Pokemon center to keep help nearby if need be. Ash was contemplating the day in silence, the sun having gone below the horizon some time ago. the faint snoring of the other campers in the cabin indicating they to had gone to sleep. A faint voice echoed in Ash's mind. It was childish however weak from exhaustion. _**"Help me Master! I'm hurt, help!"**_

"Did you hear that?" Marth asked, "It seems like a pokemon was calling out to you."

Ash, being as he was though, had long rushed out door, Marth following behind him.

Ash, having a hard time seeing, tripped constantly through branches in front of him and large roots on the ground. The voice was still echoing in his mind. _**"Help me master!"**_ The voice seemed slightly louder, however, it was also weaker. Soon Ash and Marth broke through into a clearing. Where ash located a small puppy like Pokémon, dark blue fur glimmered in the moonlight. Ash having scooped the small Pokemon in his arms. Went back at a heavy sprint. Never noticing the faint blue glow around his own body. However Marth did. _'I never thought he would unlock his aura this early in his life.'_ he thought _._

As Ash ran into the center. He passed out exhausted and bleeding from several cuts. His blood stained shirt showing that he had open wounds on his torso. "NURSE JOY!" Marth called out several times before said nurse came into the reception. "What is going on and why are you not in your room?"

"Never mind about that! You need to get Ash and the riolu some help now!" Marth shouted.

Nurse Joy came around the desk and gasped upon the state that the two were in.

"Wigglytuff?" Asked a pink medium sized Pokemon asked "Wiggly!? Wiggly wigglytuff!" Before running back into the room it has come from while Nurse Joy had started work on her patients. "Marth, I need you to return to your cabin for now, unless you have sustained injury."

"Sorry Nurse Joy, but I'm not going-" "NO BUTS! There will be a head count and I need someone there to explain why there is a camper short!"

Marth sighed and took out a pokeball and opened it. What came out was a Latias, however this latias has gold feathers instead of red ones on her body.

"Lissa, I need your help, use Heal Pulse." he said as both he and the latias began glow a pink aura before the two injured was glowing with the same pink aura that was flowing into them "That's all and well, we can talk about why you have pokémon later, now I really need you to go or both of you will be in severe trouble!"

"Alright, fine." Marth said. He then placed a hand on Lissa and some silver aura flowed from him into her. "There, that should keep you going for a few hours, now you stay here and don't stop until they are fully healed." Marth told her. The latias nodded and focused on the two she was healing, the Riolu's week voice echoed in Marth's mind. _**"Thank you outsider, however know that you are playing a very dangerous game."**_ Marth looked at the Riolu confused. Then he departed at a sprint making for his cabin he was supposed to share with Ash.

A few minutes later Marth came back here with Professor Oak. "Lissa, how are they doing?" Marth asked. **"The riolu is doing fine, but Ash is nearly dead."** she replied to Marth.

' _Damn'_ Marth cussed in his head. He placed a hand on Lissa's back. Marth glowed with silver aura, which flowed into Lissa, and the pink aura around the latias and Ash glowed brighter, before Ash's aura was slowly turned Dark blue, and his body slowly turned into that of a girl. She looked as if could be Ash's twin sister her eyes glowing Dark blue when they flung open.

 _ **"Be warned, my name is Ashly, Ash's conscious. Strengthen by his Aura. If he doesn't learn and Master his Aura by his 12th birthday, we will die."**_ The girl then vanished and Ash's body then returned to normal. His breath also normal as if nothing had ever happened. "Nurse joy, do what you can for now, I must go to the library hopefully get information regarding Aura. Professor Oak then departed to the library before Marth stopped him.

"No need, I'll be the one to teach him how to use aura." Marth said. _ **"Outsider."**_ Riolu's Echoed. _**"Know that where you come from it works one way, here it works in another."**_ Marth sighed "Of course I'd figure that. The only thing that seems similar to how to use it. I'm not saying that it's the same." Marth replied, "And can you speak with your mouth so that it doesn't look like I'm talking to myself riolu?"

Riolu smiled but shook his head. _**"I'm sorry Outsider. But I never learned."**_ Riolu's expression then turned depressed and sad _**"I was taken away from my meema and bad men killed her before I could learn. The people experimented on me. Please do not ask about it."**_

Then Marth spoke in the riolu's mind, _"Sorry to hear that. I won't pry, but you should at least tell Ash or Ashley, whoever is in there, when you feel like you can. It's not good to keep something like that inside you for too long."_ Riolu looked away, however nodded. A single tear dripping down his cheek. Marth cleared his throat catching every one's "Now I'm sure you two have some questions. We should talk in private." Marth said to Professor Oak and Nurse Joy as he returned Lissa to her pokéball.

Professor Oak nodded, but his expression remained wooden. "I must check on Katrina." Nurse Joy said before departing the room. Professor Oak then led Marth out of the Pokemon Center across the campsite, soon coming up to another lodge. Upon entering, Professor Oak showed Marth to a seat, and gestured for Marth to start.

"So what do you want to ask first?" Marth asked.

"Why were you and Ash in the Forest to begin with?" the professor asked, "I told you that it's dangerous!"

Marth took a deep breath. It would be the easiest one of them to answer. "We both heard the riolu and Ash went off to help him. I followed Ash just in case he was attacked. Unlike him I have a way to defend myself." he said.

"That brings us to my second question, you are no older than seven or eight. Where did you get Pokemon, yet alone a Latias?"

Marth took a shaky breath this would be a lot harder to answer, and unlikely to be believable. He chuckled, "Just because I look 7 dosen't mean I am 7, and to answer your question...well, it's a long story, but I make it brief. When I was 5 I found her almost dead and I took her to the nearest pokemon center. Though I had to be in the same room as Lissa, the latias, since she wouldn't let go of me, even when she was healed. Overnight I met her brother, Chrom the Latios inside the Soul Dew." Marth then, showed a necklace with the Soul dew. "I soulbonded with him and we've been together ever since. Oh and in case you're wondering, Lissa was not my first pokémon."

Before Marth could answer any further, A sharp pain resonated from his chest. _**"This world has not yet accepted you, until you are, you will be treated as a threat."**_ A strong voice echoed in Marth's mind.

' _Sounds like a challenge. Care to explain?'_ he said in his mind. There was no reply, of course there wouldn't be, his uncle was never the chatty type. At least, that what Marth's father had told him anyway. Slowly the pain disappeared and Marth was able to sit up straight in his chair. "Please don't ask about that, not like _he_ would let me tell anyway. What was your next question?" Marth asked. Professor oak nodded to himself before saying. "I believe it's best that you keep your Pokemon a secret. As many might become envious of them. It has become freely obvious to me that you are not from here. it's best to keep that information between us, do you not agree."

"It wouldn't be the first time I heard that before. I can keep my legendary pokemon a secret for now, but some of my pokemon won't be happy with staying in their pokeball. Like my Delphox, Micaiah. And besides, people like Ash…..I can't keep secrets from him, especially since I'm going to help him with aura training." Marth replied _**"Outsider, please allow me to train my master, I may not be able to speak as you do, however humans here haven't seen Aura in many generations and might look suspicious to many Pokemon**_."

" _Alright riolu, I'll let you train Ash in how to use aura. But I'll have to work with him on physical training and knowledge about pokémon. I learned a few things from Lorelei about teaching a class."_ Marth replied back _._ _ **"Oddly enough, master and I are out running around a track now. He said something about needing to pick up on his personal training, nurse joy seems worried about it though."**_ Riolu replied in kind.

" _You and Ash should try using weights, you'd be surprised about how effective they can be."_ Marth said with a chuckle over the mental conversation. As did Riolu. _**"I think the nurse would have a heart attack. She already wants to drag Master back in for rest. MASTER!"**_

" _Sounds like a certain youthful ninja I met one time. Anyway it shouldn't be a problem if you can cover those weights. I'm already wearing 20 tons worth of weights."_ Riolu cut Marth off with, _ **"Master just passed out again. Nurse joy said he was exerting himself too much and to soon. We have run 10 laps around the track, I'm not sure where that extra energy came, seems that it was temporary."**_

" _Well just make sure that Ash stays in bed so that he actually gets some rest. Let me know if I have to hold him down."_ Marth said. He turned to the professor and asked him if he needed to know anything else. Professor Oak shook his head, remember to be careful, and don't assume anything, regarding this world. As I'm sure you already know. And before you leave. Tell Riolu that Ash is very prideful of his Training, and won't be let himself be backed down by his body being in a bad shape."

"I'll be careful. Also do you have a book on aura? I need to know what I can to blend in." Marth said. "I doubt using pokemon attacks would be considered normal for a human." Professor Oak laughed, "no I suppose it wouldn't. Don't worry my boy I have library back on my lab in pallet town. For now you do not need to worry. Humans at age 0-15 aren't allowed to battle, nor are allowed Pokemon until age 10 when they get their learner's permit even then they are limited to 3 earning their trainers permit at age 15." Professor oak monologues.

"Is there anything about people having a pokedex? I have one that I call my Omnidex." Marth asked.

Professor Oak shakes his head. "No, however people who do have pokedex at a young age usually inherit it from a parent who have passed away or who have simply vanished." Marth looked saddened. "Ash is actually one such example. Though you're going to ask him about it." Professor oak finished off looking rather distant and sad.

"I'll ask him when he is ready to talk about it. Anyway I should get going, hopefully Ash isn't trying to get up again, but if he is as prideful as you said, then there's a big chance that he would if he wakes up." Marth said. Professor Oak smiled. Though Marth looked surprised at Riolu's last Message, _**"Outsider and knowledgeable one, Master has become violent in his sleep and might hurt himself, nurse joy has done everything she legally can. I believe that this may be Aura induced."**_

" _All right I'll be over there to see what's going on."_ Marth than ran as fast as a normal person could. As soon as he got there, he saw Ash squirming in his between himself and Ashley. _**"I believe his conscious is trying to take over to calm him down but in this restless state it's near impossible for her to do so."**_

Marth nodded, "I'll do what I can, i'll probably have put Ash asleep in his mindscape." Marth said as he touched Ash's forehead.

Marth then saw a black room with only himself, as well as Ash and Ashley, who are arguing with each other. A strong hurricane blowing around them preventing any approach. _**"Don't bother weakling, soon the chosen one will perish, and the world will mine to control through his lifeless body. Hahaha!"**_ A voice that almost sounded like Ashley's said.

' _Damn, looks like I have to kill ashley, or at least restrain her._ _ **"Marth."**_ Ashley called out, _**"you must put Ash to sleep my brother is trying to corrupt Ash's heart and body Killing Ash in the process , locking me in. We can't let him take over, my brother will destroy everything."**_

" _I assume that the ashly I'm seeing is an imposter and I'm speaking to the real one?" Marth asked._ _ **"Yes but I have no time to explain now, My brother Ashton and I are both born from Ash's aura. Thus both of us hold part of him. All we can do is weaken Ashton enough so that Ash can have dominance over his own body!"**_

' _Seems simple enough, but I doubt it will be easy. Guess I'll have to surprise him with an attack before putting Ash to sleep.'_ Marth said as a sword discreetly materialized in his hand. It was a black blade with an golden wheel as the hilt that holds a black colored mega stone, and the handle has black cloth with gold ropes that hold it together. He vanished before appearing behind 'Ashley' and hit 'her' with a hard blow, sending 'her' flying.

'Ashly' then turned into a darker version of Ash, a pitch black Aura resonating from his body his eyes glowing blood red. _**"You may have won this battle weakling, but know that this war is far from over. In the end the chosen one will be mine to control."**_ Ashton then vanished, as did the hurricane. Ash calmed down and the blackness turned into a small town. A large windmill sitting atop a large hill. Ash's dream scape.

 _ **"This is pallet Town, his family is a large part of Ash's life. The dream should be enough to calm Ash down on the outside. Thank you Marth, I must make sure that Ashton hasn't done any other damage. For now you must return to your own body and gather your strength for the coming storm."**_ the real ashley said

"I will Ashley. Just be sure to train harder so that you can defend yourself. You may be a part of Ash, but that doesn't mean you and Ashton can't get stronger on your own." Marth told her before he disappeared in a black vortex.

In another room, it still being night Katrina Has recently began waking up Sensing something going on. The darkness around her made her nervousness and frightened. "W-where am I." Katrina asked into the empty Room. "You're in the pokémon center." Katrina looked to see Nurse joy standing there with her arms crossed. Katrina nodded as the lights came on. _**"Mistress Katrina. Master wishes to see you."**_

Within the room, With marth, Ash sits up dazed tears in his eyes. "What happened, what's the matter Ash." Professor Oak Asked. It was considerable time before Ash replied Katrina has just entered the room. Seeing Ash cry, she simply wanted to hug him. She figured it was nightmare that Ash was talking about.

"I watched everyone die in front of me. It started with Marth. When he was lying dead there was cruel voice who said that he would kill every one I held dear. Then professor oak was there next to Marth, bleeding, then Katrina I watch her through end being cut with a knife. I could only watch her crumble in front of me, the-" Ash broke into a sob. "I-I watched my mother be killed, a knife broke her cloths and then stabbed her in the stomach. Her screaming echoing around me." Ash couldn't speak after that, but count inure to cry. Katrina was speechless, as was professor Oak, Marth wasn't able to find words either. All just stood there silent Ash cried.

Then Marth grabbed Ash's shoulder. "The nightmare is over Ash so quit worrying about it. Look, we're still here aren't we?" he told him.

Professor Oak then took the moment to speak, "Marth, his mother is all the family Ash has, he may have a good facade, but that's all it is. Ash is very fragile. Above all he places the safety of Pokemon and others before himself. Watching his mother die has probably broken Ash."

"Believe me, I know how losing your mother would feel. I almost lost mine once." Marth said.

Ashly then appeared in front of them replacing Ash, _**"That nightmare is the last of Ashton's hold for now."**_ She then turned to see Katrina. _ **"Namine?!"**_ After that Ash returned, a little more at peace though still clearly shaken up. "I-I, I'm alright." Ash said, though sounding far from it.

 _ **"Master, how about we go out for a walk the evening air might do you good."**_ Riolu Asked Ash.

He nodded before looking to Katrina as if asking an invisible question, to rich she nodded before turning to Marth. "Could you come with me as well?" he asked

"I'd be happy to." Marth said with a small smile on his face.


End file.
